<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Man and His Ordnance by Puff and Ruffle (PuffandRuffle1)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463057">A Man and His Ordnance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffandRuffle1/pseuds/Puff%20and%20Ruffle'>Puff and Ruffle (PuffandRuffle1)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffandRuffle1/pseuds/Puff%20and%20Ruffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel plus guns equal exploding archaeologist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Man and His Ordnance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ordnance. A weapon which throws or propels to a distance; any

instrument for throwing projectiles by explosion, consisting of a tube

with an explosive charge, which is ignited by various means.

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack O’Neill on any given day. Like today.

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow. My God, does he have any idea how hot he looks holding that

honkin’ big gun to his chest like an overcompensating phallic

symbol? Like he has anything to compensate for.

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, my Jack never does anything by half measures. The

P-90 isn’t enough; he has to have a sidearm strapped to his leg

besides. And with his current hardass colonel attitude, he could

overpower anyone or anything with his bare hands.

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look this way, Jack. One willing, wanton archaeologist for you to

conquer right here.

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, what am I thinking? I’m not supposed to react like a

hormonal teenager. I’m a multi-doctorate civilized intellectual, for

cryin’ out loud. Yet all I want to do is jump Jack’s bones until

this primal urge melts both our brains.

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I lean thankfully against the spaceship’s metal hull, welcoming the

chill against my flushed skin and the support it provides to my weak

knees. It’s all Jack’s fault. He’s the one who freed the

hedonist in me. I’ve seen him prepped for action plenty of times,

even seen him commanding troops, but there’s something about the way he’s

stalking in front of the lined up trainees, challenging them to be their

best, providing an example of what the best can be that makes me want to

grab him, slam him into the nearest wall, and let him have his wicked way

with me. If I don’t get him naked and sweaty in the next ten

minutes, my body’s going to melt down like a reactor core and blast this

ship all the way to the Tok’ra base.

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My gaze drifts down to his butt as he walks away, then up across his

long-drink-of-water torso as he turns and pins me with a smoldering

glance. A knowing smile quirks his lips as all of his attention

focuses on me. Sparks leap across the chasm separating us licking my

libido into wildfire.

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geez, but it’s damn hot in here.

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly Jack dismisses the troops, and they file past me. I

vaguely hear a few greetings and feel the breeze as they go by, but my

eyes stay riveted on Jack. With the barest incline of his head, he

invites me to follow as he turns and exits the room without a backward

glance.

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m pushing away from the wall and trying not to trip over my tongue as

I helplessly trail after. He ducks into a small supply closet as if

he’s in need of fresh ammunition. I stumble in his wake, closing the

door behind me and leaning against it breathing raggedly at the sight of

his turned back and over-the-shoulder glance.

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns slowly, powerfully, control radiating from every aspect of his

being. His eyebrow quirks up. “Something you wanted, Dr.

Jackson?”

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s it. I’m propelling towards him without conscious thought,

my hands reaching out to yank him towards me, my lips grinding against

his. As I slam him backwards against the wall, the gun between us

presses into my chest.

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel…mff…Danny…okay…Daniel?”

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not letting him get a word in. I don’t give a shit if this is

the wrong place or the wrong time. I want him now.

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My fingers fumble with the buckle of his belt. Gotta feel his

skin rubbing against mine, need his heat, his passion wiping it all

out: the mission, the long days—and nights—we’ve had to be celibate,

the growing tension because neither of us has an outlet.

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strong hands grasp my shoulders and push me away. Wha—?

Huh? He doesn’t want this? Then why has he been teasing

me? “Dammit, Jack…”

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing heavily, he lifts the weapon over his head and lays it

carefully aside, then unstraps his holster. “The only thing I want

going off…” he grins wickedly. Leaning forward, he yanks me toward

him, maneuvering us around so now he has me pinned against the wall.

His lips hover above mine.

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hah, Colonel! Got me where I want you.

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they call me a loose cannon.” His words puff against my

mouth before he sucks my breath away in a groin-melting kiss. The

restraint of clothing disappears, and at last his skin melds to

mine. I surge, meeting his pounding thrust. Another strike and

another and another.

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Take no prisoners. My fingers cramp as they dig into the muscles

of his shoulders, clutching him to me, claiming him as he brands me with

his hips and his mouth and his soul.

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine.” The growl rumbles against my throat as he nips and then

soothes me with a raspy tongue.

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignition. White hot concussion scatters my being as Jack cries my

name and explodes with me.

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dissolving together, we sink to the floor, shielding each other with

our bodies.

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting, Jack works on evening out his breathing. “Not that

I’m…complaining…mind you…but…what the hell set you off?”

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sated, content, and grinning like a fool, I manage, “A man and his

ordnance, Jack.”

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ordnance, huh? Who’d’ve guessed?” Jack thinks a moment,

then says with an inviting note in his voice, “I’m demonstrating the laser

cannons tomorrow.”

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look pointedly down at his crotch. “You know, I believe I need

to brush up on handling the big guns.”

</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THE END</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>